The Scooby Airways
The Scooby Airways is the first episode of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Go on holiday on the Scooby Airways! Scooby, Shaggy and the gang are going on holiday to Spain but a giant Man-Bat is terrorising the journey. Get you're suitcases packed for an epic mystery in the air. Plot "Like, this is so boring" says Shaggy. The gang are at the airport waiting to board a plane to Barcelona in Spain. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. "I thought you guys would be stuffing you're faces at the cafe by now" says Velma. "Like, there's a cafe" says Shaggy excitedly. "You've still got some money left" says Daphne. "Like, lets go Scoob" says Shaggy. "Rokay" says Scooby. Then Scooby and Shaggy run off in a flash. "That's Shag and Scoob for you" says Fred. Later, after Scooby and Shaggy had eaten all of the food in the cafe, the announcer's voice says its time to board the plane for Barcelona. The gang get ready and rush with their passports onto the plane. After the plane had taken off Scooby and Shaggy are hungry, again. "Like, I'm starved, eh Scoob" says Shaggy. "Reah" laughs Scooby. "It's been fifteen minutes and them two are hungry again" says Velma. Suddenly a man trips over and everyone laughs at him. "Are you alright?" Asks Fred. "I'm fine" replies the man. "What's you're name?" Asks Daphne. "I'm Rob" says the man. "It's nice to meet you Rob, we're Mystery Inc." says Velma. "Nice to meet you Mystery Inc." says Rob. Then he walks off. "That poor man, he looked really embarrassed" says Daphne. "Fortunately, them two are having a good time" says Fred. Then the screen shows Scooby and Shaggy eating enormous sandwiches. "Those two have got a big appetite" says a woman "Yes! Sorry about them" says Velma. "You better be" she replies. "Now, she's grumpy" says Fred. "Tell me about it" says Daphne. "You know, I could really do with a Scooby Snack" says Shaggy. "Me roo!" Says Scooby. "Hey Velma, like, would it be okay to have a few Scooby Snacks?" Asks Shaggy. "Okay, but don't eat them all. They're for the two weeks we have in Barcelona" says Velma. "Like, what a grump" whispers Shaggy to Scooby. Scooby laughs. Then Velma throws the box of Scooby Snacks to Shaggy. Later, "Like, oh no Velm, I think we've eaten all of the Scooby Snacks" says Shaggy. "Never mind, you'll just have to go without Scooby Snacks this holiday" says Velma. "Owww" says Shaggy and Scooby disappointedly. Then suddenly, out of the plane window, Scooby sees a Man-Bat. "Rikes" says Scooby. "Look Raggy, look!" Says Scooby. "Okay Scoob" says Shaggy. "Zoinks" he screams. "Like, it's a Man-Bat" shouts Shaggy. Everyone screams and runs around. Then the Man-Bat breaks in and grabs Daphne and pulls her out of the plane. "Oi! You're ruining my hair" says Daphne as the Man-Bat chases the plane and holds Daphne by her hair. "We need to save Daphne" says Fred. "But how" asks Velma. Soon Fred sets a trap in the plane and waits for Man-Bat to come back in. "Rargh!" growls Man-Bat. Then he comes back in and the trap falls on him and he drops Daphne. "Thanks Fred, but he still ruined my hair" says Daphne. "Now it's time to find out who you are" says Velma. She takes off the mask. "Rob" the gang says. "Like, but why" asks Shaggy. "Everyone thinks I'm a wimp and a failure, so I wanted to show them how cool I could be by flying in the sky dressed up in a suit" says Rob. "But how did you fly?" Asks Fred. "Simple" says Velma. "Earlier I found some 'floating gas' on the floor so that's how Rob could fly around". "Yes, you're right Velma. And I would've gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and you're dog" says Rob. Later, the gang arrive in Barcelona and the police take Rob away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. So, this is the first episode of the series, I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Airport **Airplane Notes/trivia *This is the first episode. Quotes :"Yes, you're right Velma. And I would've gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you meddling kids and you're dog" - Rob Home Media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 1 - Airplane Chaos *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 1 *Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Fourth of July Fear Category:DarthHill's Stuff